Ashley
Ashley Jones is a supporting character in Pitch Perfect, 2 and 3. She is one of the alto members of the Barden Bellas. She is portrayed by singer and actress Shelley Regner. Biography 'Pitch Perfect' Ashley is one of the new members of the Barden Bellas. She auditions for the acapella group and got in. Ashley promised to leader Aubrey with the rest of the members that she will not have any sexual relationships with any of the Treblemakers. She stuck by that promise. Ashley then starts to practice with the Bellas, after finding out Kori and Mary Elise got kicked off the team for having sexual relations with one of the Treblemakers. She is seen doing exercise with the rest of the girls. She sings at the Riff-Off with the rest of the group. At Regionals, she is seen singing and dancing with the group and cheering after getting their places at the Semi-Finals. She is shown to be very good at dancing along with Jessica. At the Semi-finals, Ashley is seen singing and dancing with the group, and is suprised when Beca does something that wasn't rehearsed. They don't get through to the Finals. After getting their places back in the finals, Ashley and the rest of the group go to practice. They say to Aubrey it's not the same without Beca. She is one of the members that doesn't get into a fight with the other girls. When Beca arrives everyone calms down, and they work out all their differences. They then go sing an idea of Beca's, Bruno Mars' Just The Way You Are, and she seems to be having fun. At the finals, Her and the group buck up their ideas and sing totally different songs chosen by Beca. Ashley is very happy and singing again. They win and she returns the next year to the group run by Beca now as Aubrey left. 'Pitch Perfect 2' She returns as a senior in this film, and has a slightly bigger role. She is present during every performance. However, she (along with Jessica) is still considered an "insignificant" members of the Bellas as Beca still couldn't tell them apart. She is seen to be closest with Jessica most of the time. During the campfire scene, she is about to speak after Beca ask what would she be doing after graduation when Fat Amy interrupt her before she could even say a word. Ashley graduates along with all Bellas except for Emily and performs in the World Championship, where The Bellas win. 'Pitch Perfect 3' Ashley gets a slightly larger role is this film as well. Still seen as one of the "insignificant Bellas" Ashley is often seen with Jessica in most scenes she is in. When first mentioned, along with Jessica, she doesn't even acknowledge her name was called. She told Jessica not to be stupid for even thinking of the idea. Relationships 'Jessica' Ashley seems to be close to Jessica in comparison to the other girls. In the first film while Chloe is trying to correct Stacie's seemingly sexual dancing, you can see Ashley and Jessica dancing together in the reflection of the mirror. When Aubrey vomited and the Bellas fought, Ashley can be seen putting her arms around Jessica and comforting her in the background. In the second film, they are seen linking their arms together in the background, and cuddling at the campfire. Beca and possibly the other Bellas, don't know how to distinguish between the two of them. Comedically, when Beca asks which one of them is Jessica, Ashley also exclaim "I'm Jessica!", much to herself and Jessica's confusion. Quotes Pitch Perfect * "We were here the whole year." Pitch Perfect 2 * "I'm Jessica!" (When being asked by one of the Barden Bellas who is Jessica) * "Oh." * "It is so." Pitch Perfect 3 * "Don't be stupid." * "Ashley." * "Oh shit." Trivia *She beatboxed for the Bellas before Lilly did. *In Pitch Perfect 2, when Beca ask which one is Jessica, she exclaimed "I'm Jessica" implies that she might forgot her name sometimes. **This is also heard in "Baby, It's Cold Outside" (a duet sang with Jessica) on the Pitch Perfect 3 soundtrack. *In Pitch Perfect 3, according to her passport, Ashley's birthday is September 12, 1992 and she was born in Middleton, New Jersey. Gallery Category:Female characters Category:Bellas Category:Student Category:Minor Characters Category:Singers Category:Characters